


Hitchhiking

by Head_and_shoulders_2_in_1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Crossover, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, So is Will, Some Crack, What is going on, but at least he has some decency, but hopefully eventually, demigods just messing with the winchesters, eventually, i will make destial canon my own way, just having fun here, just let him sleep, let me be, nico is a little shit, nico is gen z and you can quote me on that, nico is tired of this shit, not beta read we die like men, not immediately, probably not updated consistently, the spn ending is trash, what are you going to do about it, will i use solangelo to bring up destial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Head_and_shoulders_2_in_1/pseuds/Head_and_shoulders_2_in_1
Summary: Sam and Dean are on their way back from a hunt when they see two kids on the side of the road. They decide to pickup these little hitchhikers out of the kindness of their hearts but jokes on them. One of these little dudes isn't even a child and he just so happens to be the Ghost King. When you're two demigods who are probably going to die next week, you have to find some way to entertain yourselves. And if that way is borderline pranking two seasoned monster hunters, then go for it.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Into The Woods We Go.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Wattpad. I am editing and moving it over to AO3. I'm not a great writer and have only watched up to season 10 of SPN. I also refuse to read the second Trials of Apollo book 2 and onwards because I'm a wimp and I won't let any of my comfort characters die. This does take place after The Heroes of Olympus books.

Nico’s POV

My lungs felt like they were burning and my eyes were watering. I was on the ground, why couldn’t I move? My version was blurring and I could barely make out the pomegranate seeds laying in front of me. The glass walls seemed to be closing in and I could hear those stupid giants laughing. I would never admit it but I felt a bit of compassion for Ares. He was trapped and couldn’t even die to escape, it brought me some comfort that at least I would die and hopefully my soul would be at peace. At least I would end up in the Fields of Asphodel, it was unlikely that I would end up in Elysium. I could almost laugh at the thought. Me, a son of Hades, in Elysium. My vision was fading, and I’m hoping that this is it. That this torture is finally over. As I felt myself lose consciousness, I heard my name called, “Nico! Nico wake up! You’re safe Nico!” Will? Was that Will calling my name? Why would he be here? No one knows where I am, no one cares. He’s going to get himself killed, that vlákas. 

Next thing I knew I was sitting up, coughing so hard I thought I would throw up. I was gasping for breath, but I could breathe. I could breathe? I looked around and realized I was outside, with trees all around me. Will’s face came into sight and he looked so worried. Was he worried for me? Why were we in the woods? Why was Will here? He was handing me a water bottle and rubbing my back; normally I would hate people touching me but he made me feel safe, and that all of this was real and not some demented dream. 

“Hey Nico, you with me right now love? You seemed to be having a nightmare and it looked like you stopped breathing. I should see if you have sleep apnea.”

The last sentence seemed more directed to himself more than anything but it didn’t matter to me. I was glad he was here and real.

“Hey Will? I’m alright. It was just some stupid dream. I am a little confused as to why we are in the woods right now. Did you take me outside or something?”

“First of all, you are not fine, you stopped breathing and froze up. We will be talking about your dream later when you feel better. You can’t keep things like this all bottled up. And second of all, you took us outside.”

“I took us outside? I thought I was asleep.”

“You were, you somehow managed to shadow travel us in your sleep to the middle of the woods. I’m pretty sure it was some kind of defense mechanism. I had grabbed my kit when you had stopped breathing and was checking your pulse when we both were swallowed up by the shadows and deposited here. I’m glad I had my kit in hand at the time so I was able to keep an eye on you, even though we’re in the woods.”

“That’s, awfully lucky.”

“You, of all people, should know not to question things like that. If Tyche decided to be nice to us, we better thank her when we have the chance.”

I took a chance to take inventory of our surroundings and all I saw in all directions was more and more woods. Next to me was Will’s kit, wide open, it looked like he was getting a shock blanket and what looked like an oxygen mask. I must have actually stopped breathing. I thought Will was being dramatic when he said that. I then thought up an idea of how to get us out of here, “I could shadow-” I didn’t even get to finish my sentence before Will cut me off.

“No way mister, over my dead body will you be shadow traveling anywhere, anytime soon. We will find our way out of these woods with good ole’ fashioned techniques. Do you think the Hunters use shadow travel? No, they do not. We will be finding a road and the nearest town, by walking, when you are recovered.”

“Well, in that case, I’m feeling better already. We better get going.” Will glared at me but began begrudgingly packing up his kit without breaking eye contact. He then draped the stupid shock blanket over my shoulders before picking up the kit and grabbing my hand.

“I will only let us go if you agree to keep the blanket. You are still in your pajamas and I know for a fact that you have a ridiculously low body temperature and you will not be getting a cold on my watch.”

Will and his stupid concerns. “Fine.”

At this, he seemed to perk up and almost glow. “Then off we shall go my love. It will be like camping under the stars. It’s very romantic you know?”

I wouldn’t say this but I love how cheesy and tender he is. He cares so much. It’s a nice change of pace.


	2. Of Course It Snows. Why Not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the characters will probably be ooc because they are my comfort characters and I get to choose their personalities. I wrote this late at night but why not. I also did not check my grammar with this chapter so I apologize in advance. Happy holidays (if you celebrate any holidays in December.) If you don’t, happy December! 2020 is almost over!! Stay safe, stay home, wear your masks, and stay healthy.

Will’s POV

Walking through the woods in the middle of the night with no knowledge of where I am was not exactly how I was planning on spending the night but who am I to complain. To be honest neither one of us had any sort of idea of which way we were going so we just are kind of walking in one direction and hoping for the best. We had heard what sounded like a car speeding a little while back so we were hoping that by walking in the direction of the sound, we would eventually reach a road or something. Once we got to the road, or really wherever, we didn’t have a plan but all I knew is that I would not be letting Nico shadow travel anywhere. He shadow traveled in his sleep and wasn’t fully rested. I did not feel very comfortable with him going anywhere, especially with another person, without him getting proper sleep and hopefully a meal.

As we were hiking through the woods, it started to snow, just our luck. I wasn’t too worried about myself as Apollo kids seem to run a higher body temperature than most people, which is kinda annoying when checking for a fever with Apollo kids so there is an entirely different chart for what is considered normal health standards with each godly parent. But with Hazel and Nico, they both seem to run lower body temperatures and have a difficult time with regulating their own body temperatures. I knew the shock blanket would also double as an insulator but I would need to get Nico out of the cold soon. I knew he wouldn’t admit if he was feeling unwell so I would just have to find somewhere soon.

I threw my arm around Nico and pulled him a bit closer to me in the hopes of keeping him warm. He grumbled a little bit under his breath but didn’t argue. 

———————short time skip because I don’t know what to say here———————

I saw a break in the woods and sped up, almost pulling Nico along. We had finally reached a small two way road. It looked like one of those roads that typically are extremely long and have no surrounding civilization. Tyche must really be having a fun time right now. Our two options were to walk or to try to hitch a ride with a stranger. Normally I would be against the second option but it would get us out of the elements and warm quicker. I also knew that Nico’s ring would transform into his sword and my pendant on my necklace with my camp beads would turn into a bow with a quiver if I needed it. Both were bad weapons for a small confined space but I am sure we could figure things out if worse came to pass. Plus there should be some small surgical knives in my kit and if we could stall for time I would be able to get them out.

I turned to Nico and told him the “plan”. “I was hoping that as we were walking a car would pass and we could try to hitch a ride. I know it’s a stupid and dangerous idea but we are both armed and would be able to hold our own against a mortal. We were in two wars for pete’s sake, taking down a mortal would be a breeze.”

“Alright.”

“That’s all you have to say? I was assuming I would have to try to convince you.”

“Will, I’m able to essentially remove a soul from someone’s body, command an army of the undead, travel through the shadows, and I have family dinners with the god of the underworld, plus I am the actual ghost king. I’m pretty sure I’d be able to handle a dangerous mortal or two.”

“You do have a point.”

“I know.”

“You do know that if anything does happen we can’t do anything too ‘supernatural’ or anything that would put either of the camps in danger.”

“But it would be fun to scare a mortal or two, it would add some spice to life”

“No.”

“Aww, come on Will. Just a little prank? It would be fun”

“Absolutely not.”

As we were bickering back and forth I noticed headlights through the trees. I stepped into the road and began frantically waving my arms. It then occurred to me that neither of us had an explanatory as to why we were in the woods in the middle of the night in our pajamas. Eh, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. As the car went around the bend I got a look at the car before I was practically blinded by the headlights. It was an Impala I think. Kind of like one of the cars Ares’s chariot can turn into. It better not be Ares. I turned my head to Nico as if to say ‘see, it all worked out.’ But he was busy shaking his head and looking annoyed at my antics.

Little jump to Dean’s POV

Sammy and I were arguing over the music, which obviously was superior to whatever classical music channel he wanted, before he screamed. I turned and saw a kid in the road. What the hell? Is he a ghost or something. I slammed on the brakes and Baby gave off an awful noise. I hope I didn’t screw up the break pads. I’m not about to hit him though to test the theory. What if I ended up hitting an innocent kid? We came to a halt and the headlights illuminated the kid, it looked like he was in his pajamas, it almost reminded me of that time Cas appeared in the middle of the road once. Just then I noticed a second kid wrapped in a blanket off to the side. What am I about to get into?


	3. Detective J.J. Bittenbinder would be dissapointed in us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm allowed to have very little Sam and Dean because Nico and Will are defiantly higher up on the comfort character list. This story is going to be choppy and kinda all over the place but this is my fanfiction, and I get to choose the plot. I'm hoping next chapter I get to freak the brothers out with Nico being Nico. Because let's all be honest here, Nico would be like lilith 2.0 with the whole old "demon" thing in a little kids body.

Nico’s POV

Will is going to get himself killed. Even demigods can get hit by a car. Running into the road is a stupid decision, even for me. Besides, neither of us had any sort of a cover story as to why we were on the road in the middle of nowhere at night. It is not beneath me to say ‘I told you so’ to Will if anything happens. The car had come to a stop and the driver's side door opened. I wasn’t too sure who I was expecting but it was not Dean fucking Winchester. I'm pretty sure I had audibly gasped because Will turned to me and looked concerned. I just mouthed back to him “I’ll tell you later.” The Winchester’s were known throughout Hades. They were seasoned hunters and had been wrapped up in demons for over 30 years. Plus both of them won't stay dead, which pisses dad off. 

It was just our luck that we were getting picked up by the Winchester’s. I might follow Will’s advice and not do any spooky stuff. I just hope Will doesn't do anything that would be considered unnatural. Ever since the Winchester’s run-in with Gabriel, they have had a super messed up view of demigods. Although most of the gods that they deal with still require human sacrifices. Shit, shit, Will is talking to Dean. Neither of them seemed to be on edge. It didn't look like either of them thought the other was a threat. I knew Will was a good judge of character so I felt alright but I still was on edge a little. 

Will beckoned me over and while I wasn't a fan of going with these two, I didn’t have another option. 

“Nico, I want you to meet Dean. He offered to give us a ride to the next town over. Dean, meet Nico.”

I just dipped my head towards him in acknowledgment. 

“Will says that you too got lost in these woods. It's dangerous to be in the woods alone. Do you have any parents you want me to call for you or something?”

I was tired and annoyed with the idea of going with the Winchesters, so short and to the point were my answers.

“They’re both dead.”

“Oh.”

“Nico! That's a little too blunt don't you think? Sorry about him, it's been a long day. We actually stay at a summer camp type of place for kids with  _ interesting  _ living situations year-round. We’ll probably just catch a bus back or phone someone once we get to town. It's kind of late so I don’t want to bother anyone.”

Dean looks like he is still at a loss of words from my answer, didn’t both of his parents die too? That's a rhetorical question. I know they are both dead. Dean opened the back door of the car and I followed Will into the car. Oh great. Sam is here too. I guess that is to be expected. You rarely see one without the other. Sam looked over the seat and seemed surprised that Dean was giving us a ride. Right before Dean got back into the car Sam asked, “Can I talk to you outside, real quick, Dean?” 

Seemed like Sam wasn't super enthusiastic about giving two strangers a ride. The moment both brothers were outside I turned to Will, “Will, we can’t get a ride from these two. They are hunters. Not Thalia’s kind of hunters but almost. They hunt monsters and demons and supernatural creatures and unfortunately, we would both be considered monsters in their eyes. And my whole, I give off a death vibe, would most likely make them think I'm a demon. And while an exorcism wouldn't hurt, getting stabbed probably would.”

“They can see through the Mist?”

“In a way. They are still susceptible to strong uses of the Mist but for the most part, they are clear-sighted.”

“As long as we get to the town without being too suspicious we should be fine.”

I’m glad Will didn’t ask a whole bunch of questions and not believe me because we did not have the time for a super long explanation. Right when we finished our conversation, the brothers got back into the car.

“Alright here’s the deal kids, my brother Sam and I were heading over the next town so we’ll drop you off there and give you some cash for a bus ticket. And hopefully, that will be that.”

“Thank you so much, I wasn’t looking forward to walking in the snow in our pajamas. Speaking of clothing, do either of you have a spare shirt or jacket for the time being? I’m a little worried about Nico catching something.” 

“Will, I’m fine. I have this blanket thing you gave me. Once we get back to camp, I’ll change into warmer clothes if that makes you happy.”

Will rolled his eyes but didn’t push it. I think he was aware that this whole situation was uncomfortable and that I didn’t want to deal with these two any more than needed. 

“Sorry guys, I don’t have anything on hand but I can turn up the heat if you like.”

“That would be great. Thank you. Is it alright if we rest our eyes for a moment? It’s been a long day.”

“Wow Will, are you trying to get murdered?”

“Nico!”

“What? We’re two kids, no parents that would look for us if we went missing, in a car in the middle of nowhere with strangers. Have you never seen a true crime episode? Watch us end up on Buzzfeed Unsolved or something like that.”

“You can’t just say stuff like that! Also how do you know what Buzzfeed Unsolved is? Aren’t you  _ technologically challenged _ .”

“Percy showed me because he got featured in one of the episodes.”

“Whoa, back it up there kids. First off, no one is getting murdered. Second of all, you know someone who was on Buzzfeed Unsolved? Isn’t that show for ghosts and true crime?”

“How do you know what Buzzfeed Unsolved is Dean?”   
“It’s a cool show. Don’t judge  _ Mr. I only listen to classical music and NPR” _

“My cousin, Percy, was in a true crime episode. He is innocent though. It was a whole nationwide incident when he was 12.”

“Nationwide? I think I saw that episode. Wasn’t he labeled as a terrorist for a bit and the FBI was involved but then it turned out to be a whole kidnapping incident where there was a shoot out at a beach and also this kid supposedly blew a hole in the St. Lewis Arch?

“That’s my cousin for you.”

“That’s kinda cool.”

“I guess.”

“You guess? You know what, nevermind. You know someone on Buzzfeed Unsolved so you guys are cool in my eyes.”

Sam looked pretty exasperated, I was almost tempted to bring up that there was a short episode on my whole, building explodes during WW2, only one body found, man seen fleeing with two kids, and then one of those kids shows up on cctv 80 years later, just to see how he would react. I’m pretty sure the Ryan dude thinks I’m a ghost, which is kinda cool. I wonder if I can “haunt” him. I think I’ll add that to my to-do list.

“Alright, now that we’ve had that talk, and you said you wouldn’t murder us, which is good enough for me, I’m going to take a nap. Nico, wake me up when we get to town.”

I shook my head at his antics, Apollo kids and their whole only sleeping at night. I knew though that if Will didn’t sleep during the night, there was no way for him to nap during the day and he would be kinda grumpy.

“Alright sunshine, I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

“You should be able to get a decent nap in. We won’t be getting into town for another-” Sam looked at his phone, “45 minutes or so.”

“Nice.”

Dean turned on the radio and began driving down the road. All we needed to do was lay low until we got to turn and then IM someone from camp to figure out a way back. We can do that. Just gotta act like normal mortal kids. How hard can that be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There would for sure be so many Buzzfeed Unsolved episodes about demigods through history. Nico could raise the dead but Shane would be like, it's just the wind. Someone please make a fic with Nico meeting Ryan and Shane. Or if it is already a thing, let me know. Thank you all for reading my stupid comfort fic. I'm just too attached to Nico and Will.


End file.
